Conventionally, dies for microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are bonded to a carrier, after which wire bonding may be used to create the electrical contacts. Another common approach is to use a conductive adhesive to hold the MEMS die in place as well as to create electrical contact between contact pads on the die and on the carrier. Both methods require complex and costly equipment, tooling, and a higher degree of process control leading to more complex and inefficient assemblies.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.